Insert Some Kind of Title Here XD
by LuffyGirl
Summary: I know Thatch obviously didn't eat the Yami-Yami no Mi. I'm going to change that. Welcome to my version of what could've been and what would've happened if Thatch ate the Yami-Yami no Mi. If the genre is wrong feel free to correct me. ... Enjoy :'D
1. The Yami-Yami no Mi

**Chapter One: The Yami-Yami no Mi**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^-^/~ So… This is clearly a new story/project that I've been working on and I'm not revealing anything about it. I'm just throwing you all in with the wolves, lol. It has no title because I honestly can't think of one. However, this chapter does have a name. Just… Don't maim me after you read this .-.**

**This was HARD TO GET STARTED. Like you really have no idea. I've been thinking about writing something like this for all throughout 2014 and I literally FORCED myself to start on the 16****th**** of December but then got stuck so I tried again and all this was born. I hesitated A LOT on this cuz I knew exactly what I wanted to write but was nervous to write it and you'll find out why when you read it. Well, maybe :P Hm… I don't think there's anything else to say about this. More about this story will be revealed in chapter two or three whatever I feel like :P**

**I worked really hard on this chapter. I re-read it like ten times, edited A LOT and even had my mom read it. I'll tell you her reaction on the bottom A/N. Anyway, I tried to put as much de-tail as possible and I hope it's all good and well but we'll find out after you read. Please don't maim me! QAQ Oh and the chapter itself is five pages long without both A/N's.**

**With all that being said please enjoy while I flee and hide *Runs and does so***

**Summary:** I know Thatch obviously didn't eat the Yami-Yami no Mi. I'm going to change that. Welcome to my version of what could've been and what would've happened if Thatch ate the Yami-Yami no Mi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Thatch stared intensely at the mysterious Devil Fruit in front of him. He'd been wondering what it was since he took (well technically stole) it from the enemy's ship earlier and has yet to find out anything about it. To Thatch it looked like a Logia type but again he wasn't sure. The fruit just sat there, mocking him with its purplish color and swirls and… stuff. He wasn't even sure what to do with it. Whether if he should eat it or not. In a way Thatch wanted to but at the same time he didn't. With his luck it'll probably be something lame. Besides Thatch didn't need to have a power anyway. He was already strong and earned his position of fourth division commander on his own. Though he had to admit it would be cool to have a Devil Fruit power. He could always sell it. Thatch knew the Devil Fruit was rare, heck they all were but he didn't want to do anything with it until he knew what it was. Thatch sighed as he put the fruit back in the chest deciding to lock it up for now. He then turned around seeing Teach with a dagger and both of them froze in place. Seconds later Teach made his move and Thatch quickly dodged the attack with a yelp dropping the chest. Teach grabbed it and then looked at Thatch with a dark smile.<p>

"Before I kill you you're going to open this for me." Teach said darkly.

"Over my dead body." Thatch dared.

"Gladly."

Teach made a move towards Thatch who again moved out of the way and ran.

"Running away already?"

Thatch reached for his swords but was stopped when Teach grabbed his leg making him fall with a hard thud. Thatch turned just in time to see the dagger coming towards him and moved before the weapon pierced through the floor literally a centimeter from his face. He then took his chance arming himself with Busoshoku Haki and punched Teach sending him tumbling to the floor making him drop the chest. Instead of reaching for his swords Thatch grabbed the chest first and _then_ grabbed his swords getting ready to fight once more. However, Teach didn't move which made him suspicious.

'_Are you really knocked out or are you faking it?'_ Thatch thought but didn't really want to stick around to find out. He slowly backed out of his room with a sword in his left hand and the chest in the other and then ran to the first crew mate he could find.

Unfortunately Teach got up right after Thatch left and yanked the dagger out from the floor and ran out the room immediately seeing Thatch running down the hall.

"I have searched _years_ for that Devil Fruit and I will not let you get away with it!" Teach yelled chasing Thatch down the hall and then pulled out a pistol.

'_To think we treated that guy as a brother!'_ Thatch thought running for his life. Literally.

He turned a corner and suddenly yelped as he tripped over something and fell. Thatch sat up looking to see what was there and to his luck it was Ace who was currently asleep possibly due to a narcoleptic fit. For once Thatch was glad Ace fell asleep in random spots on the ship. "Ace, Ace! Wake up NOW!" Thatch yelled desperately shaking his brother. He then turned around once more to find Teach right there holding a gun to his face. The trigger was pulled and a gunshot was heard throughout the ship.

Ace woke up with a jolt quickly sitting up as he looked around. He then gasped at what he saw and couldn't believe it. "What happened?!"

"… He's dead."

Ace hardly heard what his brother said and was about to say something when Izou came and hugged Thatch tightly who was currently too shocked to do anything.

"I thought we were going to lose you." Izou said with tears in his eyes as he pulled away. "Are you o.k? … Thatch? Hey." Izou snapped his fingers getting Thatch's attention.

"I… I'm fine. Just… I was…"

Other crew mates then came asking what happened startling Thatch as they each came into his view. Izou saw this and started shooing them away.

"Can't you all see he's shaken up right now?! Stay back!"

"Oi, what happened?" Marco asked making his way through the now crowded hallway.

"Teach almost killed Thatch that's what happened." Izou answered seriously. "I shot Teach before he could and…"

Marco took the hint and decided not to push it and looked at Teach who was lying on his back dead. He then looked at Ace who was talking to Thatch but he was hardly responding since he was still shaken up from all that's happened.

"Izou, go tell Oyaji. Jozu, Vista get Teach out of here. The rest of you leave while Ace and I take Thatch to the infirmary."

Everyone did what they were told and Marco went up to Thatch who looked like he'd run away at any moment.

"Thatch. Hey." He snapped his fingers getting Thatch's attention. "Ace and I are going to take you to the infirmary o.k?"

"O-o.k."

Meanwhile Izou was telling Whitebeard what happened. He only told what he knew since he obviously didn't know what happened before he got there.

"How's Thatch?" Whitebeard asked wanting to see him as soon as possible.

"He's shaken up -well more in shock- but he's fine. I didn't see any major injuries on him." Izou answered hoping that'll calm his father.

"Teach?"

"Dead. I killed him. I'm sor-"

"No need to apologize son. Do you know the motive for Teach attacking Thatch?"

"No. But I did notice the chest Thatch put the fruit in next to him. Teach must've known what it was and wanted it for himself."

"I see. The only way we'll know for sure is by talking to Thatch himself after he's well."

"I think we'll have to wait a while for that."

The next day Thatch woke up with a startled gasp and looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"You're in the infirmary."

Thatch turned to the voice finding Marco sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"… The last thing I remember seeing was Teach pointing a gun at me."

"Izou shot him before Teach could shoot you himself."

"Wait, so Teach is…?"

Marco nodded and it grew quiet until Thatch spoke again.

"He wanted the Devil Fruit."

"We figured that. We saw the chest on the ground and added two and two together."

"Where is it now?"

"In Ace's room. He wanted to find out what it was."

"Did he?"

Marco nodded. "It's a Logia fruit. It lets you create and control darkness."

'_I knew it was a Logia.'_ "So what's it called?" Thatch asked wanting to know already.

"The Yami-Yami no Mi."

Before more could be said the head nurse Alicia opened the door entering the room. "I told you to tell me when he wakes up!" She scolded to Marco and then kicked him out before he could protest.

After an examination Thatch (he did have a few cuts and bruises) was free to go and was immediately bear hugged by Haruta.

"We were so worried! Don't scare us like that!" She said hitting his shoulder playfully.

"I'm fine." _'Still a bit scarred but fine.'_

"Thatch, Pops wants to talk with you." Izou said just pulling him away from the crowd and to Whitebeard's room.

"…all I found out about it." They heard Ace say who sensed them coming and he turned smiling immediately when he saw Thatch. "You're o.k!" Ace said happily as he also bear hugged Thatch making him wince. Since when did he and Haruta hug so hard?

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Izou said hitting Ace making him let go.

"I didn't even hug him that hard!" Ace whined as he was dragged out the room by Izou who closed the door behind them.

It grew quiet and Thatch spotted the Devil Fruit in the chest in front of Whitebeard and wondered how Ace opened it. Then again he possibly broke it open since he didn't have the key. Thatch's thoughts were interrupted when Whitebeard spoke.

"Come here." Thatch did what he was told and was then pulled into a gentle caring hug. "I'm glad you're alright, son."

Thatch returned the hug. "Thanks, Oyaji." He then pulled away and spoke. "Teach attacked me cuz he wanted the Devil Fruit."

'_So Izou was right.'_

"Marco told me that Ace did research on it and found out the name and power. I guess that's what Ace was telling you?"

"Yes he was. This just leaves us one question now."

Thatch had a feeling he knew what it was.

"What are you going to do with it?"

He honestly had no idea.

Hours later Thatch was allowed back in his room (he was kind of nervous going back but obviously didn't want to admit that out loud) after it was cleaned up and he put the chest under his bed for now and tried to sleep. Clearly he couldn't since the stupid fruit wouldn't leave his mind and when he did sleep he felt like he was going to be attacked. Thatch just stared at the ceiling still thinking about the fruit. He now knew the name and the power it held. To eat it, just keep it, sell it or just get rid of it were the questions that bothered him. Just thinking about the fruit bothered him, period.

'_It would be cool to have a power like that. But I don't really need it and I do enjoy swimming. Most people who've eaten Devil Fruits didn't even know it until after they did. I actually have a choice.'_

Thatch sighed not knowing what to do. He then sat up and looked under the side of his bed and pulled out the chest bringing it onto the bed. He took out the key opening the box and looked at the fruit once more. If he ate it, it can obviously only go good or bad. There was no in between. Not that Thatch knew of anyway. If he ate it he wouldn't be able to swim anymore. If he ate it he'd get a new reputation but Thatch didn't really care for that. If he ate it who knew what he could do with a power that controlled darkness.

'_Ah, so many ifs!'_

There was only one way to find out. The answer lied right in front of him. Inches away. In one single Devil Fruit. That could change him. In one. Single. Bite.

The Yami-Yami no Mi.

* * *

><p>*Peeks from hiding spot* So… What did you think? I personally love the way it turned out and I even scared myself writing this. I actually cried after I finished cuz well, I can't believe I actually wrote this. I've been thinking about it for so long and like… I love it okay?! QAQ<p>

*Maintains oneself* I'm gonna state facts for this chapter now. If you don't want to read them please feel free to leave constructive criticism but please nothing mean. Oh and sorry for typos and stuff :P

Now for facts about this chapter (you can skip if you want but you'll possibly miss something important)

The fight between Thatch and Teach in the beginning was hard for me write cuz I'm not good with fight scenes but I think it turned out surprisingly well for something so short.

"**Before I kill you you're going to open this for me." Teach said darkly.**

"**Over my dead body." Thatch dared.**

"**Gladly."**

It took all my willpower to add in those lines. It hurt typing it and they almost didn't make it into the story but I obviously had to add some kind of convo.

When my mom finished reading she told me she was scared for Thatch in the gun scene. She also said that she would've kicked Ace to wake him up XD

'_**Are you really knocked out or are you faking it?'**_** Thatch thought but didn't really want to stick around to find out. **Originally I was going to have Thatch go up to Teach but clearly it's stupid for him to do so, so of course I made him do the wisest thing and made him leave Thatch left the room he wasn't supposed to trip over Ace I literally typed it on point and I'm like 'whoa that wasn't supposed to happen' but I went with it and I'm glad I original scene was supposed to be Thatch running outside and but then Teach catches up to him and the fight goes out onto the deck which is where it happened in Anime anyway. Again, it didn't go that way but oh well. It still worked out so hey.

The fight took a while to plan cuz I wasn't sure if I should've made Thatch get seriously hurt or do what I did cuz I strongly believe that in the Anime there is no way Thatch went down that easily. I know he doesn't have Observation Haki (cuz he would've sensed Teach coming for him) but I just really wanted Thatch to have a fighting chance whether he won or lost. Hence why I added the fight scene. I wanted to show that Thatch can fight even though he had a hard time cuz I feel like he doesn't get a lot of fighting credit.

I made Thatch get into a state of shock because hey wouldn't you if a gun was pointed at your face just seconds away from death? Cuz I know I would.

The conversation with Izou and Whitebeard was easier to type than I thought it would be.

I tried my best not to add 'XXX' for scene changes. I can't guarantee that they will not pop up but we'll see what happens in the next chapter.

Serious question: Does it really matter if I put 'Yoi' or not when Marco talks? Cuz I got pointed out for that and honestly it annoyed me cuz sometimes I don't see it in other stories. I possibly won't add it anyway but I'm just asking cuz if I get pointed out for it again *Grumbles* Sorry I just… Idk I just don't see why I should have to add it. I know its part of Marco's character but… Just answer the question -.-

"**Thatch, Pops wants to talk with you." Izou said just pulling him away from the crowd and to Whitebeard's room. **After I typed this I felt like it was forced making Thatch go see Pops right away but it was an important matter so I guess it's fine(?) What do you guys think?

"**You're o.k!" Ace said happily as he also bear hugged Thatch making him wince. Since when did he and Haruta hug so hard? **After pains indicating that Thatch is not 100% percent well.

"**Come here." Thatch did what he was told and was then pulled into a gentle caring hug. "I'm glad you're alright, son." **Had to add some father/son love cuz come on now.

**Hours later Thatch was allowed back in his room (he was kind of nervous going back but obviously didn't want to admit that out loud) after it was cleaned up and he put the chest under his bed for now and tried to sleep. Clearly he couldn't since the stupid fruit wouldn't leave his mind and when he did sleep he felt like he was going to be attacked.** I'm sure you'd be nervous going back to your own room after something like that happened to you. It'll be a while before Thatch can sleep well again.

**He now knew the name and the power it held. To eat it, just keep it, sell it or just get rid of it were the questions that bothered him. Just thinking about the fruit bothered him, period.** It's gonna be like that for a while.

'_**It would be cool to have a power like that. But I don't really need it and I do enjoy swimming. Most people who've eaten Devil Fruits didn't even know it until after they did. I actually have a choice.'**_ Remember, guys. Thatch _has_ a choice.

**Thatch sighed not knowing what to do. He then sat up and looked under the side of his bed and pulled out the chest bringing it onto the bed. He took out the key opening the box and looked at the fruit once more. If he ate it, it can obviously only go good or bad. There was no in between. Not that Thatch knew of anyway. If he ate it he wouldn't be able to swim anymore. If he ate it he'd get a new reputation but Thatch didn't really care for that. If he ate it who knew what he could do with a power that controlled darkness.**

'_**Ah, so many ifs!'**_

As much as it pains me I actually want Thatch to struggle with this decision. I want a different side of him to be shown throughout this story. All we see is his happy go lucky side (I'm a clearly huge victim for doing that also) so we'll be seeing a pretty serious Thatch for a while and every now and then.

**There was only one way to find out. The answer lied right in front of him. Inches away. In one single Devil Fruit. That could change him. In one. Single. Bite.**

**The Yami-Yami no Mi.**

In the last few paragraphs we're basically back to where we started. I didn't know how to end this chapter but I knew I wanted something kind of dramatic but hanging. Was it good enough? Yes? No?

My mom's reaction to the ending: "You're just gonna leave it hanging like that?!"

Me: "Yes." XD

Whelp, that's it for facts about this chapter. Feel free to leave me a lovely review, favorite, follow or stalk whatever you prefer :)

Review, please! :D


	2. Nightmares, Illusions and Talking

**Chapter Two: Nightmares, Illusions and Talking**

**Chapter two is here! Even though it's only been a few weeks but yay(!) chapter two is here! O.k, first things first…**

**A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who followed/favored/reviewed/stalked and are still stalking (cuz I know people stalk stories and I'm one of them, lol) this title-less story XD The reviews really helped cuz I didn't realize I forgot some things and I was like… 'damn' :'D**

**I had to change A LOT of things in this chapter cuz of certain things people pointed out so I added how Izou saw Teach attacking Thatch. I feel like I'll get virtual pitchforks if I don't so yeah :P And other small certain things before I get pointed out for that to :P I'll still get pointed out for things but I hopefully I did most of the IMPORTANT things. So!**

**IMPORTANT NOTES THAT WILL BE THROUGHOUT THE STORY:**

_This is a dream sequence and when the sentence _changes like this it is reality and you'll know cuz it'll be in one sentence _like this one,_ o.k?

**This and **_**this **_**is a flashback. Talking/narration. **_**Thinking.**_

**If you don't understand then… well, Idk what to tell ya, lol.**

**Most of you should know that Alicia is my OC and is the head nurse for the Whitebeard Pirates and another OC of mine Charlie is a chef of the fourth division. (It's actually pretty amusing as to why I decided that) Just thought I'd point that out just in case there's any confusion.**

**Last important note…**

**I'm a derp and you'll find out why if you see it *Smirks***

**That is all for important notes.**

**As for a title for the story I THINK I like one that someone suggested but Idk yet. I really like it cuz it's kind of mysterious and doesn't really give anything away and I think it's awesome and yeah I'll stop talking now.**

**Hm… That should be it. SHOULD. Yeah, I guess I'm- oh no wait…**

**LOOK A SUMMARY *FLEAS***

**Summary:** I know Thatch obviously didn't eat the Yami-Yami no Mi. I'm going to change that. Welcome to my version of what could've been and what would've happened if Thatch ate the Yami-Yami no Mi.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p><em>Thatch turned a corner and suddenly yelped as he tripped over something and fell. He sat up and then turned around once more to find Teach right there holding a gun to his face. The trigger was pulled and Thatch <em>gasped as he jolted awake panting heavily as he looked around.

'_It was a dream.' _Thatch thought trying to calm himself. _'Just a dream.'_

Thatch looked at the time which was too early for his liking but he hardly slept at all that night. The longest he slept was three hours which felt like three minutes. He then decided to give up sleeping for the night, got off the bed grabbing his swords and scanned the room before opening the door and leaving. Thatch walked through the hallway looking back every so often feeling like he was being followed.

Hours later Thatch was found sleeping outside on the deck by Izou.

'_Why is he asleep on the deck?'_ Izou thought sweat dropping. He knew Thatch was supposed to be in his room sleeping even though he should've stayed in the infirmary for a while longer. _'Least he could've done was fix his hair.'_

Not knowing Thatch hardly slept Izou went up to the commander waking him. "Thatch. Hey, wake up. Thatch!"

Said person woke up with a jump and immediately backed away almost drawing his swords until Izou spoke again.

"Whoa, it's alright! It's me, Izou!"

_Thatch reached for his swords but was stopped when Teach grabbed his leg making him fall with a hard thud. Thatch turned just in time to see the dagger coming towards him and moved before the weapon pierced through the floor literally a centimeter from his face. He then took his chance arming himself with Busoshoku Haki and punched Teach sending him tumbling to the floor making him drop the chest. Instead of reaching for his swords Thatch grabbed the chest first and then grabbed his swords getting ready to fight once more. However, Teach didn't move which made him suspicious._

'_Are you really knocked out or are you faking it?' Thatch thought slowly going up to him knowing it was a stupid move._

_Teach's eyes snapped open and he immediately jumped towards Thatch who_ woke up with a jump and immediately backed away almost drawing his swords until Izou spoke.

"Whoa, it's alright! It's me, Izou!"

After said commander spoke realization settled in Thatch and he grew calm letting go of his swords. "I'm sorry. I…"

Izou put a hand on his shoulder noticing Thatch's light flinch. "It's o.k. Have you eaten yet?" He wanted to ask Thatch if he was alright but what good would that do? Telling him to calm down wouldn't help either. Izou knew he shouldn't have woken him up when he did since he could now tell Thatch hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Yes." Thatch lied but his stomach growled in protest. "Stupid stomach." He mumbled making Izou smile.

"Come on."

With that being said, they started making there way to the mess hall.

"Izou?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know Teach was attacking me?"

**Yesterday after the fight between an enemy crew and the Whitebeard Pirates, most of the crew were tired and decided to go to sleep early. Izou was about to also when Charlie, a chef from the fourth division, walked in since the door was open.**

"**Oi, Izou."**

**Said commander turned to the chef. "Don't you know how to knock?"**

"**No. Anyway, Ace fell asleep in the hallway again."**

"**And you're telling me this why?"**

"**Cuz I'm too tired to move him myself."**

"**Why can't you get Mar-"**

"**He told me to tell you cuz he's tired."**

"**Like I'm not?!" Izou sighed. "Fine. Now go."**

**After Charlie left Izou got up and left his room searching for Ace. Couldn't the kid keep himself awake until he got to his own damn room? Curse his narcoleptic fits.**

'_**Ace and Marco you two owe me for this.'**_

**Izou was snapped out of his rambling when he suddenly heard footsteps. Fast running footsteps which indicated that somebody was running and was then joined with more fast running footsteps. Izou thought they were being raided again but then he looked back for some reason just in time to see Thatch running from a distance into another hall that was away from Izou. Seconds later, Teach came running after the fourth division commander. Izou was about to shrug it off as a prank gone wrong but then saw Teach pull out a pistol aiming for Thatch.**

**Izou's eyes widened. "The hell?!" He then clearly figured out that it wasn't a prank gone wrong and he wasted no time in chasing after Teach. "Teach, stop!" Izou yelled only to not be heard.**

**To be honest, Izou didn't want to shoot the guy but heck he was currently trying to kill Thatch! Izou grew a lot more worried when he partially saw Thatch trip when he turned a corner and Teach aimed for him.**

**Unfortunately Izou had no choice. He pulled out his pistol and pressed the trigger and the gunshot was heard throughout the ship. Everything went silent as he watched as the gun fall from Teach's hand and said person fell on there back dead. Izou just stood there not believing what he just did and saw the chest that Thatch put the fruit in next to him on the floor.**

'_**Did Teach really attack Thatch for that Devil Fruit?'**_

**Izou looked at said person who seemed to be in shock and then dropped his own gun and ran up to Thatch immediately hugging him with tears in his eyes.**

"I really thought we were going to lose you." Izou said after explaining what Thatch asked for.

"Sorry for making you worry."

"Hey, no apologizing. We didn't know it was going to happen. I'm just glad I was there when I was. Come to think of it, I have to thank Ace and his narcoleptic fit. If it wasn't for that then…"

"I would've-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Now let's get something to eat."

With that being said, they continued making there way to the mess hall.

"Izou."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Izou smiled as they entered the mess hall and were greeted by there family who they acknowledged back. Once they got there food they went over to there usual group and sat down.

"You, o.k?" Haruta asked tapping Thatch making him jump. "You keep nodding off."

"I'm fine." He replied a bit too fast. "I just… didn't sleep that much last night." It wasn't a total lie.

Before more could be said Thatch suddenly stood up and walked away. Haruta was going to say something but Izou stopped her.

"Let him be for now." He said watching Thatch make his way to Whitebeard.

"Morning, Oyaji." Thatch greeted standing in front of said person.

"Morning, son." Whitebeard greeted back noticing his tired state and loose messy hair.

"What should I do with the Devil Fruit?" Thatch asked suddenly.

"You already know that is entirely up to you."

"What if I decide to sell it and nobody's happy about it? What if I happen to eat it and I'm not happy? I should just get rid of it already."

"Nobody is rushing you, Thatch. Whatever you choose to do with it everybody will respect your decision."

'_But that doesn't mean they'll like it.'_ Thatch wanted to say but didn't. Something was telling him not to sell it but he just wanted to get rid of the damn thing already. "… What happened to Teach's body?"

Outside a certain first division commander was waiting for a certain fourth division commander to come out of the mess hall. Seconds later Marco watched as Thatch came out and just walked right passed him. Marco noticed how said person was already starting to fall asleep on his feet and went up to him.

"You're making everyone worry you know."

Thatch jumped and drew his swords turning to the person who spoke glaring at them.

_Thatch sighed as he put the fruit back in the chest deciding to lock it up for now. He then turned around seeing Teach with a dagger and Thatch _drew his swords turning to the person who spoke glaring at them.

All Marco did was sigh and took in Thatch's appearance. His hair was down and messy and Marco could clearly tell Thatch had gotten little to no sleep. He knew Thatch kept falling asleep having nightmares and was seeing things which explained his current defensive state. "Clearly you weren't ready to go back in your room." When Thatch didn't back down Marco motioned for said person to follow him.

Thatch hesitated but once he realized it was Marco he relaxed a little but looked around behind him before deciding to follow Marco who walked to the head of the ship. Said person didn't look back already knowing Thatch was there and motioned for him to sit.

Thatch did so and questioned the food in front of them. _'What is this a date?' _"You're not gonna ask me out are you?"

Marco almost smiled but didn't given the current problem. It was nice to hear an almost normal response from Thatch but Marco didn't want to break the serious tension just yet. Well, maybe a little.

"No your hair is too weird for me." Marco teased smiling mentally as he heard Thatch mumble something about 'my hair is not weird' and 'you're one to talk'. "Eat."

Thatch looked at him and then at the food. If it weren't for his stomach growling he wouldn't have taken anything. He decided to take bread and bit into it while Marco took an apple. After a few minutes of silence (mostly because Marco wanted Thatch to have a chance to eat something) Marco spoke.

"I was on watch duty last night."

Thatch glanced at Marco. "And?"

"I saw you walk out on the deck earlier. After a while you fell asleep."

Thatch looked down not wanting to make eye contact. "I couldn't sleep last night. I only slept for three hours which felt like three minutes. I just… I keep thinking about the Devil Fruit and… I keep having nightmares about…" Thatch began to get teary eyed and Marco decided to speak.

"I know. Just before I came up to you, you were almost asleep on your feet. If you weren't ready to go back in your room why did you?"

"I don't know. I just… I didn't… I didn't wanna bother anyone o.k?! I… It's my fault for find-!" Thatch froze when Marco pulled him into a hug.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! If I never found it none of this…!"

Marco made Thatch look at him and spoke. "Listen, whether it's to eat it or not, sell it or whatever, you found that Devil Fruit for a reason. You _have_ a choice of what _you_ want to do with it. We all want you to make that choice while you're well and we want you to be happy with it." Marco hugged Thatch once more. "Nobody is rushing you."

It grew quiet except for Thatch's soft cries. It was rare seeing Thatch like this. Marco didn't mind but of course it hurt. Thatch was a person who made others laugh more than himself. He hardly got mad at anything, always brushing almost everything off as a joke. When Thatch did get mad Marco noticed how he'd storm off to some isolated part of the ship or go for a walk most likely not wanting to hurt anybody. He hardly cried like this and kept most of the negative emotions inside. A person like that often forgets how they feel matters to.

Marco's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Thatch cuddling onto him making him sweat drop. _'You fell asleep. … I'm not gonna be able to move now aren't I?'_

* * *

><p>Sorry Marco looks like you're staying there for a while :3 Sorry for typos and stuff :P<p>

Another thing I forgot to say at the top A/N was that if I do not add a certain something I possibly have a reason for that and if I never do feel free to point it out. But I cannot guarantee to add in every single detail of the story or certain reactions cuz once I finish something and find it to my satisfaction I feel like if I change anything it'll mess up what I have. I already had to do that with this chapter and it was HARD. I did it because it's mandatory but other than that not every single detail can be explained just like how every single detail and back story in One Piece itself cannot be explained.

And before you guys flee there will no more chapter facts cuz that takes up a lot of time and I want you guys to see/figure out things on your own ;D

As for romance… I'd like to know where that goes myself. And what happens next. But I do have certain plans (not romance) and I can't wait to bring them out :D There's something that I've been debating about but Idk whether it should happen or not but again we'll see how the story goes and… yeah.

This chapter alone without both A/N's is six pages long and I do not know when chapter three will be out but… *Smirks while wiggling eyebrows*

I'm also hoping to have a title by then cuz this poor story needs a title~! I've been thinking about putting up a pole but mer :P With all that being said…

Review, please! :D (I'm open for constructive criticism but please nothing mean)


End file.
